nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longshot CS-6
The Longshot CS-6 is a clip fed and manually cycled Nerf blaster that was released in 2007 under the N-Strike license. It is currently the second longest Nerf blaster, the longest being the Longstrike CS-6. The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the clip system, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts from removable clips or drums. The clip locking mechanism has a release only on the right side of the blaster making it somewhat awkward for left handed users to operate in comparison to newer clip system blasters. The blaster features a bolt-action cocking system, a tactical rail on top of the blaster that doubles as a carrying handle, a collapsible stock that can store an extra clip, and an integrated folding bipod. Features The Longshot includes its front blaster/barrel extension, two six dart clips, twelve Streamline Darts, and a tactical scope. An early Wal-Mart exclusive value pack included additional accessories such as a detachable rail-mounted red light, similar to the one featured on the Nite Finder EX-3, and a Recon CS-6 and the barrel attachment. Details The Longshot includes a detachable front blaster, which is a barrel extension that features an under-slung muzzle-loading blaster with its own trigger and priming handle. When removed, the user can look through the muzzle as a faux scope. The front blaster is interchangeable with the Recon CS-6's barrel extension, Spectre REV-5's barrel extension and the Longstrike CS-6's barrel extension. Color Schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Old blue/yellow *Crimson Strike Review Range - 10/10 - A new stock Longshot generally fires between thirty to forty-five feet without the barrel extension. With the barrel extension, it will reach thirty to forty feet due to the friction within the barrel. Accuracy - 10/10 - Though this semi-depends on how accurate the user is, the blaster has very good accuracy. It is less accurate than the Longstrike CS-6 only by a single centimetre, so this still remains an excellent sniper rifle. Reliability - 9/10 - Like most Nerf blasters, dart and clip jams are often human error. Regardless, jamming this blaster is an exceptionally rare occurrence. This blaster is well built and is comfortable to hold. Rate - 7/10 - This blaster will fire reliably up to two darts a second. Capacity - 10/10 - The Longshot holds up to twelve darts with its two six dart clips. General - 9/10 - An older but high performance N-Strike blaster, the Longshot performs best at long-range accuracy where it has superior ranges than many Nerf blasters. This Nerf blaster originally sold for 35.00 USD. It is highly recommended for purchase if it is found anywhere. It is not ideal for younger Nerfers due to its size, but still a great blaster. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longshot commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longstrike CS-6. *In Nerf N-Strike Elite, the Longshot shoots two darts at once. *The original version came with yellow clips instead of today's orange ones. *It is still sold in the United Kingdom at Toys R Us for 49.99 GBP (81.01 USD) and in Australia for 45.00 to 80.00 AUD. **It is also sold on between 90.00 - 200.00 USD due to its discontinuation and rarity. *Its tactical scope is larger than the Mission Kit tactical scope, making it less used in small blasters such as the Reflex IX-1. *This blaster has the largest plunger of all the clip system blasters. Poll Do you have the Longshot CS-6? Yes No Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters